


You Are Not Alone In The Black

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret is there for Emma after her nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone In The Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: safe

It’s not often that Emma has a nightmare, but when she does, she is as violent as the terror in her mind. 

Mary Margaret has woken several times to wildly thrashing limbs. There are no yells, no screams and no shouts. Emma is at all times whimpering. The desperation to be silent is ingrained in her fiber. 

Mary Margaret almost can’t believe it. For someone as bold and self assured in the day, it was difficult for the school teacher to correlate Sheriff Emma Swan with the little girl who slept in her spare bedroom. 

And sometimes, this little girl will wake in the night, completely drenched in sweat and blood dripping from lips bitten too tightly. 

And every time, Mary Margaret will help her bathe away the terror, dry away the fear, and invite her into her bed. The little girl will make only a token protest. 

But soothing whispers ( _I’m here. Emma, I’m here with you. No one can hurt you anymore._ ) and gentle stomach petting from Mary Margaret lulls Emma back into drowsiness. 

It hurts Mary Margaret to think about how Emma’s life must have been like to cause such aggressive reactions, but the fact that Emma lets her take care of her each and every time is a balm to a hurt that is not even her own.


End file.
